Orange Walls and Hallucinations
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tony is injured while on a case; he's had a shot of pain killer. Let the fun begin with his ramblings and hallucinations. Set early in Season 10; part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Orange Walls and Hallucinations

 _Tony has had a shot of pain killer; he hallucinates about the walls of the squad room and other oddities. Thanks to HippieChic81 for the idea!_

"Slowly, Anthony, slowly," Ducky guided Tony back to his desk, hoping someone from the MCRT would take over and make sure the boy got home in one piece. "You've had a nasty whack on your head and those stitches in your arm are going to need some TLC, dear boy."

"S'okay, Doctor Smurf," Tony giggled. "Did you know that you have blue skin?"

Ducky looked at the man as if he had multiple heads. "Oh, my," he said mostly to himself. Where were the others? He looked around hoping to spot Timothy or Ziva. The elevator dinged and Abby rushed out.

"Where is he, Ducky? Is Tony okay?" Abby was clearly agitated. "How badly is he hurt?" Jimmy followed Abby out of the elevator.

"He is at his desk, and he is going to be fine," Ducky replied, trying to reassure Abby. "He has a mild concussion and seven stitches in his left arm." He pointed Abby towards Tony's desk, where the agent sat gazing at the surroundings.

"Tony!" Abby ran over to her friend and threw her arms around him. She quickly loosened her hug when she saw him wince. "Sorry, I forgot that Ducky said that you have stitches in your arm."

Tony grinned at her, "No prob, Alchemist Smurf! Did ya mix me up somethin' good?" He spotted Jimmy talking to Ducky, "Whatcha doin' up here, Gullible Smurf?" Jimmy turned bright red, shrugged and resumed his conversation with Ducky.

Abby glanced over at Ducky, who just held up his hands, as Tony continued, "Did you know that you have blue skin?" He didn't wait for her response but went back to gazing around the squad room again, looking at the walls and the skylights.

"Ya know, this place reminds me of being inside a grape…" Tony giggled again as Abby gave him a confused look. "It's all purple!"

"What's purple?" Tim walked in to his desk from the break area, a pack of Nutter Butters in his hand.

Abby looked at Ducky who just rolled his eyes and signaled her to explain to Timothy. "Tony thinks the walls are purple, and he says we have blue skin."

Tony looked at Abby when she said his name, "Alchemist Smurf, Doctor Smurf, Gullible Smurf, and Brainy Smurf," he pointed to each of them as he named them.

' _SHIT_ ' Tim thought, ' _Another nickname to live down_!' He spoke directly to Tony, "Hey, I am NOT a Smurf!"

"Yes you are!" Tony grinned, "Did you know that you have blue skin?"

"Aw, geez, Tony." Tim, Jimmy, and Abby shared glances and rolled their eyes as Ducky shook his head. Someone needed to get Anthony home soon.

"Ziva still in MTAC?" Gibbs came in to the team's area with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yes, Boss…" Tim started to reply but was interrupted by Tony.

"It's Papa Smurf!" Tony nearly yelled it out. He was rather gleeful in his pronouncement, earning a glare from Gibbs. Gibbs turned to Ducky with a questioning look.

"He has a mild concussion and seven stitches in his left arm where Silverman struck him with the broken beer bottle. He was given a shot of painkiller in the ER before I got there. Believe me, if I had been able to prevent it, I would have!"

"Gargamel!" Tony declared.

"WHO?" Gibbs and McGee asked together.

"GARGAMEL! He tried to eat the Smurfs. You better be careful he doesn't try to eat you." Tony pointed at Tim.

"Speaking of Silverman, I have the information you need, Gibbs," Ziva came down the stairs with handful of papers in a file folder. "My contact in Argentina had exactly what we need." She handed the folder to Gibbs and glanced over at Tony.

"Gargamel!" Tony declared.

"WHO?" Ziva looked to McGee and Gibbs.

"It's complicated," Tim started. "Tony thinks we are all Smurfs."

Abby spoke up, "Gargamel is the main antagonist in the Smurfs cartoons. He tries to eat the Smurfs in the original cartoons and in the movies, he tries to steal their blue power or turn them into gold."

Ziva was still confused, and was about to ask what a cartoon had to do with their case when Tony tried to stand.

He looked at her, locking his eyes on hers, "Oh, Smurfette, would you please be my girlfriend? You are so beautiful, my Smurfette." He grinned at her, "And we can have our first date inside this giant grape!" He motioned with his hands to indicate the squad room.

"I think Tony has fallen off the chairs." Ziva declared. "He is not in control of his marbles."

"Oh, my beautiful blue lady, I have no marbles to control and I am definitely sitting in my chair!" Tony responded quickly. "Did you know that you have blue skin?"

Gibbs tried not to smirk, "McGee, with me in interrogation. Ziver, keep an eye on our Smurf over there. Ducky, Palmer, and Abby, let's get something to nail this guy with!"

Five minutes later, Ziva checked that Tony was still at his desk, noting that he had nodded off. ' _Most likely the effects of the meds_ ,' she thought. ' _He will be easier to watch if he is asleep._ ' She started a search for bank account information and other financial trails on their suspect. Silverman was most likely the dealer who had supplied the five Marines who had ended up in the hospital from a bad batch of a street drug. Four of the five were recovering, but the fifth man was still in ICU.

Tony stirred and lifted his head from the back of his chair. He looked at Ziva working at her desk. She noticed him moving, "Do you need something, Tony?"

He looked at her, locking gazes. "You are still blue," he giggled. "Yes, I need you to be my girlfriend, Smurfette!" Ziva stood and walked to his desk; she could feel him watching her as she walked. She sat on the corner of the desk, facing her partner. He grinned at her, that goofy grin that always melted her heart.

"You are ha, hal, halu… seeing things," she leaned towards Tony making eye contact. "It is the meds that you were given at the hospital."

"I'm seeing the most beautiful woman in the whole world right in front of me; I hardly think that is hallucinating," Tony smirked, keeping his eyes locked with Ziva's. "You are Smurfette and I am Enamored Smurf."

Director Vance stepped off the elevator as Tony was speaking and overheard the conversation. ' _About time he admitted it_ ,' Leon knew Gibbs had rules, but everyone could see the way DiNozzo and David looked at each other.

"Updates?" he asked Ziva.

Before she could respond, Tony spoke, "Hey, it's King Smurf!" Vance looked at Ziva with a frown.

"He thinks we are all Smurfs. Ducky said that he is reacting to a pain med that he was given in the ER," she explained. "He has a mild concussion and seven stitches in his left arm.

"Gibbs and McGee are in interrogation with our suspect, Ducky and Jimmy are helping Abby process the blood samples from our Marines. I am doing a search for a financial trail on our suspect."

"Welcome to the big grape! Gotta love these purple walls!" Tony grinned at Vance. "Did you order the purple, King Smurf? Do you know that your skin is blue?"

Vance just shook his head and walked to the stairs, "Have Gibbs update me when he gets done with interrogation. And keep an eye on our Smurf, please."

"Will do, Director," Ziva looked back at Tony who was looking at the walls and skylights yet again. "Tony!" She tried to get his attention, "TONY!" She put her hand on his, hoping the touch would snap him out of his staring.

Tony felt Ziva's hand on his and looked back at his partner; he linked their fingers together and gave her another grin, that one he saved just for her. "Oh, Smurfette, I just knew that you feel the same way as I do." He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently. Ziva could feel the fire from his touch and the kiss on her hand.

"Tony! This is not the place for discussing, um… feelings," Ziva put her other hand on Tony's cheek to turn his face towards her. She lowered her voice, barely above a whisper so that only he could hear her next words, "I thought we agreed to keep this out of the office, yes?"

"We aren't in the office; we are inside a giant grape!" Tony giggled, "And why should I keep quiet that I love you, Smurfette? I want the whole world to know!"

"Know what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs returned, fresh coffee in hand. "What do you want the whole world to know?"

"Papa Smurf! Did ya talk to Gargamel?" Tony giggled yet again. "Did ya foil his dastardly plan?"

"Um…" Gibbs looked at his SFA, shaking his head. The man was definitely loopy. "Ziver?"

Ziva was about to give the team leader an update on her search when Tony erupted in song, "I think I love you," he sang while looking directly at Ziva. Gibbs watched as his junior agent actually blushed.

"DINOZZO! RULE 12!" Gibbs was about to head slap Tony when Abby called his cell. He answered the call, listened and headed to the elevators. "Abby and Jimmy got something." He nodded towards Ziva and pointed to Tony, "Get him under control!"

"Twelve; as in a dozen," Tony rambled. "I could buy you a dozen roses. I could tell you a dozen reasons why I love you. I could kiss you in a dozen places or…" Ziva put a finger on his lips.

"That is enough!" She locked gazes with Tony. "Do you want HIM to know?" She jerked her head towards Gibbs' desk.

"I want the whole world to know!" He grinned at her and took her hand in his, tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. He lowered his voice so only she could hear, "Sweet cheeks!"


End file.
